


Inferno Gamble

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Language, Gambling, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Drax, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt Scott, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt T'Challa (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Labor Simulation, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mpreg is cursed, Sam tries to one up Bucky, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Tony Loves Gambling, Tony cussing, Women are tough AF, cursed fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: "I've gotten hurt lots of times so, how painful can this be" - said Ned Fulmer (Try Guys)One day they all received a message not for a threat but a barbecue or a cookout party if you will, hosted by Stark. Tasty meats are grilled, memories are shared, movie night was the best until a birth scene happens and it turns into bets being placed, screams with sticky tabs and cursed fanfics are mentioned...Inspired by Try Guys & Yee Haw Homie Milo
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. I saw this in a movie once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godtm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtm/gifts).



> I did want this to be a one shot but also I wanted a whole arse chapter of the guys in the labor simulator, so there is only another chapter after this. Also this just pokes fun at Mpreg fanfics. Send me prompts/requests on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/despresso-scooter-cowboy) @depresso-scooter-cowboy

After Infinity War, all the galaxies praised and cheered for their heroes, warriors, champions in defeating Thanos and his forces from nearly removing half of all life forms by the Snap. Causalities were honored like Gamora sacrificed for the Soul Stone and Loki, though an appearance found on an unknown planet. Came the span of 5 years, the Guardians and Avengers went their own way: some continuing to fight, returning to their daily normal lives, or finding a new beginning. Though, one day they all received a message not for a threat but a barbecue or a cookout party if you will, hosted by Stark at his cabin in Georgia. Ironically, Stark sent the message on April Fool's day, for those on Earth were confused and returned the message to find out this was not a prank but an authentic invitation instead. 

The cabin filled as everyone began arriving. The scene was warm, two grills set on the porch while inside a wide table awaited the meals to be place on top. Meaty dishes were the most popular, Thor had brought two stuffed boars and a few kegs of beer, Bucky and the Wakandan royalty displayed Border Lamb coated in a nutty spice rub, the Guardians more specifically Drax had a 3 foot long creature ready for grilling while the rest had 7-Eleven slurpies courtesy of Quill. Peter supplied a worthy playlist on Ned's speakers that included music from the 1940s to todays by the help of Ned and MJ. 

During the party, everyone shared what they did in the 5 years such as: New Asgard was constructed on the town of Tønsberg in Norway, Tony had a daughter named Morgan with Pepper, Steve retired and passed the mantle to Sam becoming the new Captain America, Bucky continued his life in Wakanda and he aided T'Challa with Shuri also Banner in the reconstruction/ opening of Wakanda to the world, Natasha began a new life only occasionally participating in fighting crime, Carol returned to space after joining the Avengers/Guardians reminding them to call for emergencies, however this was an exception. 

As the day died down, most of them rested by watching the movie playing until a certain scene came on. A scene that would spark the most intense bet between each person there, a birth scene. Some cringed at the screams the woman made and some just sat watching. 

Clint called out towards Stark, who had Pepper and Morgan under his arm, "That has to bring back some memories huh," he ended with a chuckle, "I sure do have some." 

Tony turned his head to Clint, "I don't think the suit armor could handle the grip Pepper had on my hand, it was broken for more than 3 days." 

Pepper smiled and shakes her head, "Your broken hand is nothing compared to 13 hours of labor and pushing out a 7-pound watermelon. Us women have it harder than you" 

Oohs echoed through the room, Thor spoke next, "I beg to differ Lady Stark, I've seen males do the same in some of my adventures." 

Now this made every head turn to Thor except for the guardians. 

"He's right, I've seen some weird shit like that in space nothing really fazes me anymore." Quill added going back to drink his slurpie. 

“My 24 years in space did that to me, seeing one sometimes give me the creeps” Carol mentioned shivering her body. 

Harley was staring at the ground with both hands on his temple,” This sounds like something off a cursed fanfiction,” he finished with a gag. 

A fearful voice joined, "Like mpreg? You mean that is possible... we not in an a/b/o fanfic, right? Oh man I can't believe this, if I'm an omega-" Peter’s words got cut off. 

"I think you would be a fine Alpha spider boy," Drax said with a full mouth. 

“Yes a nice husband. Loving and protective.” Mantis showed a toothy grin.

Peter slightly perked up from the compliment, but the conversation was far from done. Vision sat up with his hands link on his lap, " Even if there were ways males of distinct species being able to bear children other than females, I doubt there was a particular way for all the males in this room to prove his endurance in the process of labor." The men nodded in agreement when a laugh escaped Shuri's mouth. 

"You must be kidding right," Shuri paused to finish her laughter, "In Wakanda we managed to create a simulation that would fit that description, it can fit a small box too. You don't need some fancy machine to do it." 

T'challa sighed, "My sister is right, we had made it originally for back pain, but it doubled as what she said." 

MJ was the first to break the new silence, "Come on, you were all ready to challenge each other until she started talking. Are you afraid to break your fragile masculinity?" 

Suddenly the voices returned, and one person raised his beer, of course it was Thor, "I wouldn't mind part taking in a little game of endurance? But” a long sip was taken of his remaining beer, “I suppose I will have to be the only man to prove himself like my Mjolnir here.” 

“Hey, hey that’s unfair,” Rhodey barked, “That thing has some fingerprinting job on it.” 

“I’ll do it, can’t be worse than the last 70 years,” Bucky joked with a smile as Shuri nudged him. 

“See the White Wolf is willing to test himself,” She also smiled, “What about you Rogers.” 

Instantly, Sam joined in, “Now that’s not a fair challenge, both are boosted with steroids and all that jazz. I’ll do it, give them a run for their money. 50 bucks says I beat both.” 

“I’ll do fifty,” Clint reached for his wallet as his wife rolled her eyes. 

“A hundred for me,” Tony announced and smiled at Pepper pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“As much as I believe in you, I still don’t think you could go it,” 

“I think you can daddy,” Morgan piped happily. 

“This isn’t going to end well,” Carol chimed in lastly. 

The betting pot increased: Quill placed his blasters, Clint raised his amount to $125, Tony raised to $200, Sam went up to $90 and Redwing (Natasha encouraged it), Thor offered his Mjolnir, Steve offered his shield with $50, Bucky placed his guns and Rands equal to $69 because of Shuri also a haircut (Sam), Scott placed $25, Harley had $14 bucks, Peter had $8 by the help of Ned over the phone. 

It kept growing as the ones doing the challenge were; Thor, Clint, Quill, Tony, Rhodes, Steve, Sam, Bucky, T’Challa, Peter, Harley, Scott, and Drax. 

Which left the remaining males being Dr. Strange and Bruce. Their reasoning was their profession as doctors and ability to know when not to get involved. The women were shaking their heads with varying smiles from seeing how intense the men were willing to go through this hellish process.


	2. Where are my winnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally going to do the bet! Let's see who wins! Warning: Explicit Language, suffering ig, basically people are going to be in pain. If you can't do that....Do not pass go, Do not collect $200.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated yesterday but I accidentally deleted it on here and almost the story as a whole. But we got it so enjoy my dudes, also who do you think will win? I'm open for requests, prompts at Insta: @Blank_Glasses & Twitter:@BleachCovf3f3

Days passed since the bet created at the end of the Stark's cookout party and already some were rethinking their gambles, Shuri, on the other hand, had created more simulations with the help of her scientist and researchers being excited to see the white boys squirm in her lab. She put the lab off-limits for her brother to keep the suspense of her works, though she managed to improve the simulations by feeding labor experiences to it so the pains would be as real as possible. Shuri had put every project on hold for this, she was going to make sure it was not a cakewalk for no one. Even when she finished, nobody knew for the suspense until she walked to her brother with a playful grin matching the Cheshire cat. 

The arrival of the contestants carrying their bets treated like a red carpet event as a small crowd awaited them made up of the children from the village Bucky lived in, scientist, researchers, and the rest was Banner, Natasha, Laura, Happy and the Guardians (Pepper had better things to do). They greeted Shuri with nervous and overconfident smiles unprepared for the pain they are going to endure. As they walked into the lab, 13 twin sized beds lined up and a machine to the right of each one, dangling sticky tabs gently swaying attached to the machines. On top of each bed was a black tribal stitched gown for each person to wear, the men stripped to dress while wolf-whistling at each other doing so. Shuri had the scientist fully cover their abdomens back to front and crotches to mimic a female's experience. 

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Clint said to the room. 

"You're not thinking of backing out are you Barton? You're the reason we're doing this," Tony questioned. 

Thor looked at two, "I thought this was a test of endurance? Barton if you feel the need to admit defeat by all means," 

"Don't try to get into my head, blondie," Clint remarked. 

The remaining men tried to hide their true expressions with failing poker faces. 

"So um, Shuri how is this supposed to work?" Peter cleared his throat. 

"It's a labor simulator," Harley answered. 

Drax added, "This won't go on the nipples right," making the room snicker, mostly Quill. 

Shuri turned to a screen displaying a male model, "I studied this process for 3 days with the help of scientists and researchers to bring you the experience closest to labor pain. It has levels changing based on the setting and information I gave to the machine." 

"Is it like an AI? It learned about childbirth," Banner leaned fixing his glasses to awe the screen. 

"If that is easier to understand, yes, but it is only the active stages of labor. Meaning the full number of hours, it will work for is 8," 

Scott's face began to falter, "Is that how long we have to lay here?" 

Shuri shook her head, "Not exactly Lang, the bet that was agreed on is to see who has the longest endurance, although you were able to have smaller agreements such as Mr. Wilson wanted to have a longer endurance than Bucky and Rogers." 

"And I will, I'm ready for this. Momma didn't raise no punk" Sam called towards the two super soldiers. 

Bucky shrugged and Steve turned to him smirking, "On your left Wilson." 

The prince looked at the ceiling mumbling, "May Bast help me," 

She giggled at T'Challa, "This isn't involuntary brother, there is no shame for quitting." 

He ignored her taunt, "I'm ready, I will do it stripped of the strength of the Black Panther." 

Rhodes smiled, "Daring today, your majesty." 

"In short, the challenge is to find out who has the longest endurance amongst the 13 of you and the safe word to admit defeat will be epidural. Do you all understand." 

Harley laughed, "Being honest I wasn't listening, I'll just check it like any other terms & service box." 

Light laughter followed until the machines beeped as timer started. 

Instantly a yelp came from Scott before he reached to pull the stickies off, "Yep Yep, oh that's an epidural right there, I don't care that I lost 25 bucks that shit hurt real bad," getting up to leave, "This is a nice robe though." 

"Hey language!" Tony let out, smirking at Steve. 

Shuri giggled and nodded, "It's alright Lang you can keep it for the money you lost." The 12 bided him goodbye and continued to simulation. 

Later in hour 3, audible hisses and winces squeaked from most of them, of course Steve and Bucky were talking only time to time and Sam would ask them to be quiet or question how they are not moving in their beds. Sadly, on the other side of them, Harley and Peter were trying to quote vines to each other distracting themselves and having Shuri occasionally join into further help. Harley was at this time sweating through the gown while gripping the sides of the bed while Peter would sometimes stare at the ceiling, braving it out and asking Death to take him away from the stinging tabs. Both lasted a bit over the fourth hour where most of the males were trying to laugh away the pain or screaming until they called epidural having Quill join them after. Drax laughed at Quill until he too said epidural once the hour ended and Tony told the two boys how proud he was of them. In another room, Mantis congratulated Drax and laughed with Rocket at Quill then apologized for her laughter. 

When 5 hours came around, Rhodes made eye contact with Tony shaking his head and softly told him through gritted teeth, "Tony. I felt be-better when I go-got paralyze from the waist down..sh-SH-shit SHIT ...I'm done E.P.I. shit I'm not going to finish it, epidural." The scientist came over and took away the pain-inducing tabs. T'Challa agreed with Rhodes and gave up after thinking it is not worth it, not caring about Shuri teasing him. 

Thor and Clint were neck to neck on nearly quitting, but neither were willing to quit together. Thor had broken the edges of the bed letting aloud yells, nothing of his adventures compared to the pain he was going through right. 

"I am T-Thor O-din-odinson Go-od AH!" Thor yelled to motivate himself. 

Clint curled on himself, "Le-let it go-o Blo-OONDIE," he tried catching his breathe, "F-Fuc-K-Cking G-g-ive uP!" 

Clint was red in the face by holding in his screams until hour 4 where he let it all loose. Tony had his gown between his teeth to keep his composure. Harley and Peter could not stop laughing with sore sides because the three looked like the standoff Office meme as neither of the three were going to end such a bet until Thor and Clint held a truce between them, but Tony was in it to win. 

Shuri was impressed by the two men, Tony and Sam, endurance of the labor pains. Sweat was pouring in streams onto the gowns, screams became louder and raspy, and their veins nearly popping out of their faces or necks. She tried reminding them to not strain themselves, but they were stubborn as mules.  
In the next room, everyone changed their bets on the four. Rocket kept stared hungrily at Bucky's vibranium arm beside him on a tray, Scott placed his 25 bucks on the super-soldiers, Drax did his bet on the super-soldiers placing his blades, Rhodes placed 60 on Tony, Harley and Peter combined with Happy to put 69 for Tony as well, Natasha and Clint put 50 on Tony and Sam, Thor placed his confidence on the soldiers, T'Challa chose Tony for his motivation, and Shuri had faith in her broken White Wolf and Rogers, Easy Bet. Still Banner and Laura stayed out of the gambling. 

Hour 7 punched in, becoming crunch time for the four: Sam began to get off the bed and leaned over with his head in his hands to try and soothe the pain, Tony did his breathing exercises that he would do for his panic attacks, then it was this time pain came over the super-soldiers' faces. Bucky would close his eyes and quote vines he learned by Shuri and Peter when they would visit his hut causing a small smile to creep on his face, Steve did breathe methods that Sam's support groups did for PTSD. 

The stopwatch on the screen read 7:25, it was almost over, and the air was tense between all of them. Tony and Sam couldn't speak from how the pain suddenly increased, screams and whimpers filled the room only. The super-soldiers kept to themselves, minor nose scrunching and small grunts left them as the pains leveled up. Those in the other room cringed and tried to show their support for their person, cheering and yelling supportive words. Some though wanted it to be over already. 

"I-i can-I can fu-fucking do th-this," spat out Tony with the gown from his teeth. 

5 minutes had passed to make Steve admit defeat in exchange for comfort away from those pain drilling tabs. He looked at his friend and spoke his words of motivation, Bucky let out a soft chuckle, "Isn't that from your shi-shitty detention speech? Your gear was w-ack." 

7: 45, 15 minutes left for it to be a full 8 hours, they were panting heavily and groaning low as the level hit the point of birth pain. Steve could not handle it, so he called epidural while taking off the stickies actively stinging him. Sam was trying his best to handle 10 more minutes in and called it as he looked at Bucky slowly drifting off to sleep. 

" F-fuck it man, I've don-ne. I-I'm goi-ing to e-end mysel-f-fuck! Thi-s hur-tss li-ke a b-iTCH! E-PI-EPIDURAL! " Sam did his last words before tapping out, no way he could finish or last another minute. He felt like an alien was tearing at his insides and being torn apart in half. 

“Then there was two.” Shuri saw the two having almost opposite expressions, Bucky managed to return to his relaxed state and Tony looked as if he was going to collapse. This is was true Tony’s body was shaking, he could have sworn that his teeth were going to break from gritting so hard, his middle felt numb and sore while Bucky was humming a lullaby in Xhosa and tapping his one hand on the bed. 

3 minutes left, Shuri cleared her throat at Bucky who opened his eyes to meet hers. She slowly nodded her head at the poor man using the last of his soul.   
“Hey Mr. Stark,” Bucky sat up straight. 

Shaking like a leaf, Tony did his best to give Bucky his attention with a grunt. Bucky saw the time about to turn 7;59, slowly starting to take off the tabs, “Finish the time for yourself. You deserve it.” He finished with a tired smile and yawned. 

“Sitting made my ass hurt and drained me plus I got my goats to worry about.” 

Stark was shocked to see Barnes ended his time barely one minute away. But he did it, he was the one to finish the bet, to reach the full 8 hours. With a quiet whir, the machine powered down and felt his body finally find relief from the everlasting torture. 

Everyone came out to the room with loud cheers and praises for Tony going through the bet. Peter and Harley hugged him first proudly smiling at him. He began to happily cry from having everyone proudly group hugging him despite being sore. The bet did not matter to anyone during that time, everyone was amazed with Tony being the one to last through. 

Although in next day, where all of them stayed the night in the welcoming weather the goddess Bast blessed them in, Tony was the first to comment during breakfast in his raspy, broken voice, “So where are my winnings guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I had fun with this fic, check out my stuff and Cactus_Bastard_14. Send me prompts/requests on Tumblr @depresso-scooter-cowboy & Twitter @Scooter_cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/requests on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/despresso-scooter-cowboy) @depresso-scooter-cowboy


End file.
